Salmonella dedicates 1 percent of its genome to synthesis of vitamin B12 (cobalamin) a large cofactor (MW 1570) synthesized de novo by Salmonella, but not E. coli. Another 1 percent of the Salmonella genome encodes metabolic pathways (including degradation of ethanolamine and propanediol) that require the B12. We propose work on several aspects of B12 synthesis import and use, including the source of the lower ligand of B12 (dimethylbenzimidazole). We have genetic evidence for a periplasmic cobalamin binding protein involved in transport and have mutants that suggest the transport proteins may contribute to repression of the cob (biosynthetic) operon beyond mere important of the effector. Analysis of the B12-dependent degradative pathways has revealed several unexpected features. (1) Physiological importance of B12 is likely to be anaerobic (the only conditions under which B12 is made). Cobalamin- dependent anaerobic growth on propanediol and ethanolamine occurs with the electron acceptor tetrathionate, but not with fumarate or nitrate. We will pursue the genetics, biochemistry and regulation of tetrathionate reduction and will try to learn why this acceptor is unique and where it appears in nature. (2) Very large operons encode enzymes for use of ethanolamine (eut; 17 genes) and propanediol (pdu; greater than 20 genes). (3) Most of the genes of these operons have no mutant phenotype under the conditions used, suggesting that they function under novel conditions or are redundant to other metabolic functions. (4) Both operons encode multiple proteins homologous to the shell proteins of carboxysomes, organelles, which we have recently visualized. This suggests that the eut and pdu pathways could involve CO2 fixation. Cells grown with high CO2 have a second pathway for ethanolamine use which requires only one (EutE) enzyme produced by the 17-gene (eut) operon; the CO2-pathway depends on B12 but does not require the B12-dependent enzyme ethanolamine ammonia lyase(EutBC). We are characterizing these pathways. We feel that B12 metabolism underlies major differences between Salmonella (a pathogen) and its sister- species E. coli. While these organisms appear very similar in the lab, they are easily distinguished taxonomically. Synthesis of B12 (cob, cbi), use of propanediol (pdu) and reduction of polysulfide (ttr, phs, asr) are all properties used to distinguish Salmonella from E. coli. Understanding this metabolism may contribute to understanding the natural lifestyle of Salmonellae.